


Последняя ночь

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Эрен больше не может бороться





	Последняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> ER; ау, в которой Аккерманы могут шифтернуться; писалось до того, как в манге объявили срок годности шифтеров, поэтому автор исходил из распространенного в то время предположения, что шифтер кончается быстрее, если чаще обращается

Эрену становилось хуже, но он изо всех сил старался этого не показывать. Больше всего Ривая угнетало, что Эрен его никогда ни о чем не просил, словно вовсе не нуждался в помощи и поддержке. А сам вечно вызывался помогать другим. Перетащить что-нибудь тяжелое — пожалуйста, на одном плече и улыбаясь. Сбегать позвать коменданта в другое крыло замка — хоть пять раз подряд. Принести на руках из леса заблудившуюся приютскую девочку — только позовите. Один раз Ривай случайно застал Эрена в подсобке: тот вытирал кровь из носа и пытался унять дрожь в руках.

— Прекрати уже мучить парня, сколько можно! — велел Ривай Ханджи, ворвавшись в кабинет Эрвина. — За этот месяц он стал выглядеть как живой труп, похудел, шрамы эти с лица не сходят! Дай ему восстановиться!

Она внимательно посмотрела на него в ответ и сказала:

— Я его не трогаю уже полтора месяца.

Ривая словно облили из ведра с помоями. Он ничего не знал об Эрене, потому что они почти не разговаривали. До сих пор Ривай считал это чем-то естественным: им ведь не о чем говорить. Слишком разные, они к тому же плохо знали друг друга — не успели найти точек соприкосновения, общих тем. Эрен всегда с радостью рассказывал о чем-то хорошем и никогда не жаловался, как бы плохо ему ни было. Последний месяц он постоянно молчал.

И самое страшное: он больше не восстанавливался. И ему становилось хуже без всяких превращений в титана.

Ривай спросил:

— Ты ему поможешь?

— Я работаю над этим.

— Звучит как «нет».

— Было бы «нет» — так бы и сказала.

Он вышел, постаравшись не хлопнуть дверью.

У Ривая не было шанса узнать, что Эрен больше не участвует в экспериментах, ведь их вечерние разговоры походили один на другой, как трупы разведчиков, — иногда они пропускали одну дежурную фразу, иногда другую, но суть никогда не менялась.

— Как день?

— Все хорошо. Как обычно.

— Ханджи не очень замучила?

— Нет, совсем нет. А у тебя?

— Терпимо. Иди сюда.

Разница почти в двадцать лет сглаживалась только по ночам. А перед этим — они не разговаривали. После — спали, прижавшись друг к другу. Утром Эрен уходил первым. Ривай подозревал, что он просто стесняется, а теперь понял, что утром ему могло быть плохо. Возможно, он и вовсе не спал.

В ту ночь Эрен вел себя так же, как обычно, никакой особой страсти, никакого надрыва. Ничего, что отличало бы эту ночь от других. Он пришел к Риваю в комнату и с порога сказал:

— Забери ее у меня. Эту силу.

Он смотрел серьезно и не отводил глаза — впервые такой решительный. Риваю хотелось протянуть руку и потрепать его по голове, запустить пальцы ему в волосы, сказать что-нибудь утешающее. Он не знал что. Ему не хватало слов.

Приходилось делать вид, что он не замечает эти запавшие глаза, красные дорожки на щеках, заострившийся, как у мертвеца, нос.

— Предлагаешь такое мне?

— А почему нет? Я забрал ее у отца. И отдам тебе. Ближе тебя у меня никого нет. Кому еще?

Эрен наконец переступил порог и закрыл за собой дверь. Снял куртку и аккуратно повесил ее на спинку стула у кровати. Обернулся к Риваю:

— Ты хочешь? Я раздеваюсь.

И никаких «как прошел твой день, что нового». Всех этих милых пустых вопросов.

Ривай смотрел, как он раздевается, и думал, что может утешить его в постели. Пусть не словами, раз не умеет, — действиями. Нежностью, лаской. Что он точно умел, так это разговаривать с телом Эрена. Заставлять его выгибаться, дрожать от страсти, реагировать на легчайшее прикосновение, вздрагивать от дыхания.

Ривай решил, что приведет Эрена в порядок с помощью секса. Образумит, выбьет из его головы дурацкие мысли. Какое еще «забери силу», если ему самому жить и жить? Ханджи его вылечит.

Подойдя к Эрену, Ривай уткнулся носом в ямочку между ключицами. Там пульсировала тонкая кожа — с рваным ритмом билось сердце. Билось слишком быстро — Ривай всегда думал, что из-за возбуждения. Он на миг закрыл глаза, чтобы вдохнуть запах Эрена — его кожи и пота.

Подняв руку, Ривай провел двумя пальцами по кадыку Эрена, а потом по подбородку, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Прижался щекой к его шее, потерся и ждал, когда Эрен отреагирует, но тот оставался напряженным и собранным, словно они боролись, а не раздевали друг друга рядом с кроватью.

Эрен вдруг слегка отодвинул его от себя и спросил:

— Тебе не противно? Я ужасно выгляжу, эти штуки…

— Они тебе идут. Как боевые шрамы. Ты и с ними красивый.

Эрен расслабился и бледно улыбнулся.

У Ривая в груди кольнуло, словно он с размаху напоролся на острый сук.

«Ханджи что-нибудь придумает. Главное, чтобы он не сдавался».

***

Эрен сел рядом с ним на кровати, по пояс прикрывшись одеялом, и начал перечислять спокойно, как будто говорил о чем-то незначительном:

— Используй пореже, только для дела. Не позволяй Ханджи экспериментировать с тобой. Поначалу еще ничего, а вот потом хуже и хуже, все тело ломит, иногда боль просто непереносима. Обещай, что не будешь обращаться часто. И проживешь долго. Поклянись.

Нужно было сказать что-то другое. Нужно было возразить, попросить держаться. Ривай не мог лицемерить.

— Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь.

— Ничего невыполнимого. Ты сильный, справишься. Найдешь себе кого-нибудь. Ты будешь счастлив, я уверен. Уверен.

— Эрен.

— Не спорь со мной. Я больше не могу. Ты же сам видишь.

Ривай видел.

***

В их последнюю ночь Эрен впервые попросил о чем-то. И Ривай не смог ему отказать.


End file.
